My Little Baby
by MaddisonRei
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in love, Sasuke doesn't see it and Naruto doesn't want to ruin Sasuke happiness, so after a night in a drunken haze and when Naruto falls pregnant what are the two best friends do to..?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello. x.**_

_**Ok, I am relesing this new story because it suddenly popped into my head one day and it could not stay there any longer and so i put it on to paper. However I want you now that there will probably not be any regular updates as I am in my GCSE year at school and am struggling to keep up with all of my coursework as it is. I also have a few other stories on the go but they are all on haitus at the moment. x.**_

_**Ok now that the warnings are out of the way... I hope that you enjoy the story, please read and review. x.**_

_**SASUNARU-YAOI PAIRING BEWARE-DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

_Italics - Thoughts_

**Bold - Kyuubi speaking/Demon speaking**

_**Bold Italic - Kyuubi thinking/Demon speaking**_

:Underlined: - Summon speaking.

Enjoy. x.

Naruto's pov

_How could I have let this happen? _I am pregnant! How? I don't know. Why? I don't know. Who? SASUKE!

_Flashback_

"Naruto!" I heared a shout from my living room. I knew instantly who it was. Sasuke. Of course I knew who it was. I had been in love with the man for years. I know him better than anyone else.

"What, Teme?" I yelled back. Before I could blink Sasuke was in front of me looking pissed and dragging me out of the house.

"I had a fight with Sakura and I need a drink." I nodded. Sasuke had been dating Sakura since we dragged his ass back to Konoha when we were 17. That's also when I fell hopelessly in love with him. However, Sakura and Sasuke are my best friends and I wanted them to be happy. Sasuke could finally re-start his clan and Sakura finally has the relationship she has wanted since we were 10 years old. However, they are constantly fighting about one thing or another.

We finally got to the bar and drink after drink after drink was ordered and downed. We got to the point that we were so drunk that the bartender refused to serve us anymore so we headed home back to my place and in our drunken haze proceeded to make my dreams come true with a night of feiry passion...

The next morning I woke up alone.

_End flashback_

That was two months ago and we haven't spoken since.

_What was I thinking? _I was so drunk, we both were, but that's no excuse. He is with Sakura! He lives with her! How did this happen?

**"I'm sorry, kit. It might have been my fault..."**

_What do you mean 'might' have been?_

**"Well... Host's like you often inherit some traits from their demons. You, for example, inherited my chakra, my healing abilities, some of my appearence and apparently my ability to bear children! I am female after all..."**

_Don't all Host's inherit their demon's chakra?_

**No. The demon has to willingly give it to them because it makes the host part of the demon. Technically, it makes you my 'adoptive' child!**

_Really?_

**Yes.**

_Oh, well that explains the how._

So... I'm pregnant with my best friends child. I'm MALE, and everyone in the village hates me for being the Kyuubi jinchuriki and I know that they would hate my child too. I can't even tell Sasuke... it would ruin his life. I can't stay in Konoha but where else can I go?

**Go to Gaara. He, of all people, would understand!**

Perfect. Within seconds I was bursting into into the Hokage's office.

"BAA-CHAN!"

"Idiot! Knock! And don't call me that, brat!" Tsunade replied looking angry.

"Baa-chan... I need your help... please." I begged. Immidiately her angry gaze sofened.

"Oh, sweetie, come here. What is it? You know that you can tell me anything." I walked over to her and crawled onto her lap and cried into her shoulder. Hey, I may be 19 but I call this woman 'baa-chan' for a reason. I love her to bits.

"I need to leave." I whispered.

"What? What do you mean?" she demanded. I sighed.

"Baa-chan... I'm pregnant and I need to leave Konoha."

"P-pregnant? Are you sure?" I nodded. "How?"

"Kyuubi." As if that explained everything... which, really, it did.

"Oh... where do you plan on going?"

"Suna to stay with Gaara."

"I see... you need me to give you permission to become a resident there?"

"Yes, but I love Konoha and I still want to become the Hokage. Believe it!"

"Well then, that's perfect! Konoha needs an embassator in Sunagakure! Which is now, you. You will live in Suna but will still be a resident of Konoha. This will continue until the baby is 10 months old, at least. Then you will have to come home and take my place as Hokage." I was was such an amazing opportunity.

"Thank you so much. I love you baa-chan."

"And I love you. However, there is a downside. You have to take another ANBU of your choice with you."

"Sai." I didn't even have to think about it. I mean, sure, we fight like cat and dog but he is one of my best friends and the only other ANBU I know really well. And he is like my brother.

"Oh... You can also take one more person..." Tsunade told me. This one I did think about. I couldn't take Sasuke or Sakura for obvious reasons. Kiba and Hinata are together now so I could never split them up. Same for Ino and Chouji, Neji and TenTen and Kakashi and Iruka. Frankly, Shino scared me. I would end up killing Lee so that leaves Shikamaru which works out perfectly because Shikamaru and Temari have been trying to keep up a long distance relationship. I smiled.

"I want Shikamaru to come." Tsunade smiled.

"He will love you forever for doing this for him, you know that don't you?" I nodded.

After that I climbed off of Tsunade-baa-chans lap and sat in the armchair. Tsunade then told Shizune to bring Sai and Shikamaru to her office immidiately. Five minutes later there were two 'pop's and the two were

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Dickless." The two greeted. I just smiled.

"So, what are we here for, Hokage-sama." Tsunade then explained the whole situation to the both of them... Including the pregnancy and after she had finished talking Shikamaru turned to me. Before I could register what was happening he was hugging me and saying 'thank you' repeatedly. I sighed and patted his back. Eventually he let go of me and went home to pack followed by Sai. I went home then too. I packed ready to leave tomorrow morning.

_**There... first chapter done! Hope you like it. x.**_

_**Please review. x.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two coming up. x.**_

_**Please read and review. x.**_

Naruto's pov

We finally arrived in Sunagakure. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro met us at the gate. Sai smiled that creepy smile he has. Temari tackled Shika to the ground kissing him. Gaara and me laughed at the happy couple while Kankuro stared at Sai like he has seen the sun for the first time. Hmmm... I might have to play matchmaker! This will be fun. Gaara and Temari caught the evil look on my face, looked between Sai and Kankuro and smiled at me, agreeing to help get the two together.

When we all finally got inside Temari took Shika to her room where he would be staying. Kankuro led Sai to the room that he would be staying in, while Gaara led me to my room.

"So... who's the father?" I was shocked.

"W-what... h-how did you-" He cut me off.

"-Tsunade." ... Of course.

"So, who is he?" And so I was forced to sit, curled up on my bed explaining the whole situation to him. After I had finished he nodded and asked if Sasuke knew. I shook my head and he just nodded. He smiled down at me before saying;

"It's good to see you again, Naruto. You know you're always welcome here. I'm glad that you came to me, I will help you as much as I can." I smiled.

"Thank you... Gaara, you're like my brother. I love you." God... I'm getting sappy. As if reading my thoughts Gaara chuckled.

"Love you too Naruto. And, don't tell Kankuro but you're my favourite brother." He joked. I couldn't help but laugh. I'd fogotten how easy and comfortable it was with Gaara. He truly is my brother in everything but blood.

_**(Time skip-6months)**_

Tsunade's pov

I looked at my sake cup just in time to see it crack.I took this as a bad omen. Something was terribly wrong. I hope that it has nothing to do with Naruto or the baby. I don't think Naruto would be able to survive if anything happened to the baby.

My thoughts were interupted by an insistant knocking on the door. Last time I heared knocking like that it was Kiba, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Shino, Lee,Ino and Chouji demanding to know where Naruto had gone. That was almost a week after they had left. Apparently, Sai and Shikamaru had said goodbye to everyone but Naruto had slapt in, he didnt have time. I still wonder why Sakura and Sasuke weren't with them... Realising that knocking had not stopped I called;

"Enter." With that said Sasuke and Sakura ran into my office.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto is missing!" Sakura screeched.

"Huh?" Was my oh-so-amazing reply.

"We haven't seen or heared anything of Naruto in weeks. We even went to his apartment... It's empty. He's not in the village." Sakura rambled all in one breath.

"I know... He's in Suna with Sai and Shikamaru. Honestly I find it appalling that you're only noticing that he's gone NOW! Sasuke especially... you're his best friend, and you only notice that he's gone 6 months after he left? That's dispicable." I reveled in their shocked and guilty expressions. They deserved it. Before anyone could say anything else a messenger Hawk burst through the open window and landed on my desk. I opened the letter to see that it was from the Kazekage i.e. Gaara. It was short and to-the-point but it still managed to break my heart.

_Problem with baby._

_Large chance neither will survive._

_Prepearing for emergancy ceacerian surgery._

_Praying to the gods, hope they're on our side._

_-Kazekage... Gaara._

I felt a single tear streak doown my face before I furiously wiped it away.

"No. Naruto will be fine. Kyuubi wouldn't let anything happen to him. Surgery will go fine and he'll be as good as new before we know it." I didn't realise that I had said all of that out loud until sasuke got in my face.

"What? Naruto's in surgery! What happened? What's wrong with him? What do you mean kyuubi will never let anyone happen to him? KYUUBI'S EVIL!" I've never seen Sasuke this worked up. I looked over to see Sakura looking quite happy at the news of Naruto but was staring jealously at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to snatch the letter from my hands but I quickly threw it into the fire. Naruto's pregnancy had to be completely confidential, I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Like I said... Naruto will be fine, and Kyuubi is not evil. She would do anything for Naruto, so just butt out and leave it alone!" Sasuke looked at little shocked but then put on his usual stoic expression and topped it off with a icy glare.

"Glaring at me isn't going to change anything. Naruto's situation is top secret to anyone outside of the mission. I can't tell you anything." I explained.

"Then put me on the mission!"Sasuke demanded. Before I could answer there was a loud screech.

"NO!" Sakura screamed. "to be on the mission you would have to stay in the village of the sand!"

"So?" Sasuke replied.

"You would really go there... for him?"

"Yes. He is my best friend and he is in hospital right now! Of course I would go!" Sasuke stated.

"He's more than that. You're in love with him!" Sakura accused.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"It's obvious! Everytime you look at him, talk to him or about him... It's obvious. The only reason you're not with him is because he can't give you an heir." By now I was getting bored so I muttered:

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Which caused both of them to spin around and face me. They both stared at me for what felt like hours. It was getting uncomfortable so I changed the subject.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I will keep you updated on Naruto's condition but I can't send you out there at least, not yet." He nodded and started to leave but apparently Sakura wasn't done with him.

"Sasuke! Now that you've admitted that you're in love with Naruto, I would like to tell you that I'm pregnant and it's not yours." She stated.

"W-what? W-who-" She cut him off.

"Lee's. We've been having an affair for the last year. Sorry." With that she stormed out of my office as if she had been the one scorned slamming the door behind her leaving Sasuke standing in my office in shock.

"Well... that was a bit harsh." Sasuke muttered before bowing slightly and poofing out of my office.

Naruto's pov

"Kyuubi says that something is wrong!" I was starting to panic. If Kyuu was right then I could lose my baby.

"Hey. It's ok. Calm down and we'll take a look!" Gaara said. While soing the scan Temari was holding my hand, Sai and Kankuro were obviously worried, especially obvious as they were holding hands, but they were hiding it well, Shikamaru was behind Temari rubbing her shoulder and Gaara was panicking slightly already, he was very attached to his little neice or nephew and they're not even born yet.

"There's something wrong. Very wrong. The anbillical cord has gotten wrapped around the baby's neck and it's having a panic attack. We need to get you into surgery immidiately." I nodded while Gaara started writing a letter to Tsunade. I was trying to help calm but it was hard. I could lose my baby. That thought terrified me. I was finally ready to into surgery and I was worrying. My baby was going to be born prematurely and by cascerean. I was worried but I was hoping for my baby to be ok, and honestly I can't wait to meet them. Eventually I was broken out of my thoughts by the doctor asking if Gaara could do something. I looked up at Gaara to see that he was looking a bit scared but he did whatever it was that the doctor had asked of him and we were rewarded with the most amazing sound I have ever heared. A baby crying, _my_ baby crying. I felt tears build up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I watched the doctor hand my baby to a nurse to get cleaned up while I was being stitched back together. After what felt like an eternity the nurse re-appeared and handed me my baby wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl." With that she was placed in my arms. God she was gorgeous. She had porcelin white skin, thick black curly hair, and big bright blue eyes. I smileddown at her and finally let my tears fall free.

"Hello beautiful. I'm your Papa. It's nice to finally meet you." She just blinked up at me making me chuckle. I leant down and kissed her forehead.

"What are you going to name her?" I heared Gaara ask.

"... Rei. What do you think?"

"Rei Uzumaki? I like it. It's cute." I smiled but I couldn't take my eyes off of my little angel. She crinkled her nose before sneezing and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Shall I let everyone else in? They're probably dying out there." I nodded. I heared shuffling and whispered words. I looked up and whispered;

"Hi."

"Hey." They replied. They crowded around to Rei. Temari awwed and turned to Shikamaru.

"I want one!" She stated. Shikamaru paled slightly and looked over to me. I just smiled and looked down at Rei with a smile. When I looked back up Shikamaru's gaze had softened. He smiled slightly and turned back to Temari.

"Me too." he replied. Temari smiled and leaned up to kiss him. I smiled watching the two. I turned to look at Sai and Kankuro. Sai had a smile on his face. A genuine smile. He rested his head on Kankuro's shoulder.

"Good job, Dickless. She's really cute."

"Thanks... And watch your language Sai!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around Kankuro's waist.

"Finally a couple, then?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Thanks to you're rediculous meddling." Kankuro added. I just shrugged.

"Does this little beauty have a name or what?" He asked.

"Rei-Belle Uzumaki." I replied.

"Belle?" Temaki asked.

"It's french. It means beauty." I answered.

"Perfect for my little neice." Gaara whispered. I looked down at her and nodded. I rocked her gently and her eyes slowly drifted closed. Soon she was asleep in my arms and I sighed contentedly.

"I love you." I whispered to her. I looked up to see everyone smiling at us. I smiled back.

"We'll leave you two alone then." Kankuro said, pulling Sai out of the room. Shikamaru and Temari soon followed, probably so that they could get on with creating their own baby. I shuddered. That's not a nice thought.

"Can I stay?" Gaara spoke. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and pulled over the little hospital crip. I quickly put Rei in the crib careful not to wake her and just sat watching her sleep. She was the most amazing thing. She was the best thing I have ever done... by far.

_**Thanks for reading. x.**_

_**Please review. x.**_

_**I will try and update as soon as possible. x.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey. x.**_

_**I'm back. x.**_

_**I'm really sorry that it is taking me so long to update but please bear with me. x.**_

_**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed favourited and alerted the story. x.**_

_**I'm glad you like it. x.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. X.**_

_**(time skip-6 months)**_

_**Sasuke's pov**_

"He is quite weak at the moment but he is still strong enough to fight just not go on any dangerous missions. He is supposed to be relaxing so that he can heal but you know what Naruto's like... I'm calling him back today anyway I've decided that Shikamaru will stay as my embassator in Sunagakure and Naruto and Sai can come home so that Sai can get back to ANBU and Naruto can begin his training for Hokage. I want you to go and help them as, Like I said, Naruto will be a little weaker than he was before."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." I nodded. I'm glad she is sending me. Even after hearing that Naruto is alive and well I have still been worrying about him. I love him... I admit it, finally, I am completely and utterly in love with the little blonde psychopath. I can't wait to have him home safe and sound.

With that I poofed out of the office and into my house. Sakura had moved out 6 months ago when she told me that she was pregnant with Lee's baby. I couldn't really force myself to hate Lee as I know that he has always been in love with Sakura... and Sakura... well, I hate her for what she has done but I told her that I slept with Naruto and she was so angry that we decided to just pretend the other didn't exist. It has been quite easy actually as everyone has taken mine and Naruto's side over Sakura and Lee's. That I am thankful for as I would hate for Naruto and I to loose all our friends just because of my and Sakura's break-up.

I packed my stuff and Immidiately set off into the woods. I would be there by tomorrow, at the latest.

**Naruto's pov**

My beautiful girl was now 6 months old. She could smile and laugh and was the most amazing thing. She could hold her own head up but she couldn't sit up by herself yet. Icarried her with me everywhere, I just couldn't put her down for long. She had to touch everything and she likes to lay on her belly on the carpet and rub her face into the carpet. It makes her giggle which in turn makes me laugh so hard I feel like my head is gonna fall off. She is the most amazing little girl and I couldn't wish for a more special baby.

I got a letter from baa-chan yesterday saying that in my weakened state she would prefer me and the baby at home earlier than planned. So Sai and I have been packed and ready to go with Rei for about an hour. The letter said that she has sent someone to escort us home and that he will be arriving sometime today. I had a feeling that baa-chan was up to something and I have a feeling that she has sent Sasuke. I was hoping she wouldn't but I'm pretty sure that she did. That just means that we"ll be home later than we were supposed to be as I will have to take today to tell Sasuke about Rei.

"Naruto... The guide is here... you were right, it's Sasuke." I sighed and motioned for Sai you bring him up. He disappeared only to re-appear a second later with Sasuke. Sasuke looked at me and gave a small smile I just looked back until my sleeping daughter began to fidget in my arms. I broke my gaze away from Sasuke and cuddled Rei close to my chest shushing and rocking her back into a peaceful sleep.

"Naruto... Is that a baby?" Sasuke asked shocked. I looked up at him.

"Yes it is."

"She looks like you Sasuke don't you think?" Sai cut in. Straight to the point is Sai. I sighed.

"W-what?" Sasuke stuttered. Looking at me with wide eye's. I was just about to answer him when Temari and Shikamaru burst into the room making quite alot of noise which woke up my baby.

"Guys! You woke her up!" I whisper shouted at them trying to calm the screaming child down.

"Oh, baby-Rei, I'm sorry. Come here." Temari said taking her out of my arms and huggging her close. Then she passed her to Shikamaru who shushed her and rocked her and, of course, she instantly fell silent, looking up at her uncle-shika with teary doe-eyes. I sighed again.

"Now what was so important that you couldn't come in camly and quietly?" I asked taking my daughter back. I settlied her on my hip and she took my jacket into her little hands and held on tightly.

"Well, you all know how Temari has been getting sick?" We all nodded. "Well we've just got back from the doctor. We're gonna have a baby!" Shikamaru explained. I jumped up and hugged them both tightly telling them how happy I was for them. They smiled back and only then did they notice Sasuke in the room. The smiles dropped from their faces as they glared at Sasuke.

I sat down with my daughter on my lap. She was smiling and reaching for my face while blinking up at me with her big, beautiful, blue eyes. She was a very beautiful baby.

"Naruto..." I looked up to see Sasuke. He looked worried.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Is it true? Temari, Sai and Shika just told me that you came here because you were pregnant because of your connection to Kyuubi. And that... that your baby... is mine?" I quickly looked away from him and back down at my daughter. She smiled at me and i smiled back as I kissed her little nose.

"Naruto! Answer me! Is. It. True?" I nodded and looked away from him. I heared a sharp intake of breath and I instictively cuddled Rei-belle close. I could feel Sasuke's eyes burning into the back of my skull while I continued to play with my baby girl. Eventually I got bored of Sasuke staring at me so I stood up , placing Rei once again on my hip and I moved towards Temari and Shikamaru.

"Ok well, we"re leaving now. Baa-chan wants us home. I'll see you soon. I said bye to Gaara and Kankuro earlier but say bye again for me. Keep me updating on the baby, ok." They nodded and hugged me goodbye and kissed Rei on the forehead.

"Rei-Belle wave goodbye to Uncle Shika and Auntie Mari." She quickly waved her little hand and then buried her head in the crook of my neck. I smiled and gathered Rei and my stuff which was stored in a single scroll and made my way out of the door followed by Sasuke and Sai. Hopefully we'd be home soon and I could hide in my apartment away from Sasuke.

_**I hope you liked it. x.**_

_**Read and review and I'll update as soon as I can. x.**_


End file.
